Something will be Alright
by Fem Freaks
Summary: Pernah dengar 'Secret Assassin? Yang membunuh 8 Gods itu! Mereka sangat kuat, tapi mereka juga manusia biasa yang ingin mempunyai teman. Ketika itum Mia Ageha mendatangi Gunung Kukuru tapi dia malah mengacau disana karena identitasnya ketahuan! Bertemu Killua, dia hanya anak lemah. Alluka? Manja. Illumi? Tidak kuat. Tapi- Flya dan Rya? Menarik!


**Bagaimana jika Gon dan Killua tidak bertemu? Gon berpetualang sendirian, sementara Killua menjadi Pro Assassin. Tunggu- Dan bagaimana jika 2 gadis muncul di hadapan mereka, di waktu yang sama, dengan memiliki ciri mereka berdua? Sugoii! **

**Jika kalian baca cerita ini, mungkin ada sedikit ke OOC-an, Saya tidak membuat Hunter x Hunter, Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan 'back' saja. Flya adalah OC karangan saya.**

**Kolaborasi HxH dengan Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future**

Oh iya, disini umur nya:

Gon: 5 Tahun

Mia: 5 1/2 tahun

Flya: 4 Tahun

Killua: 5 tahun

Alluka: 4 tahun

[Chapter 1 - Pertemuan x Mia x Keanehan]

Sebuah asap terlihat menggumpal di atas kepala seseorang yang sedang berlari ke atas Gunung Kukuru, dibelakang nya juga terlihat sebuah boneka dengan peralatan seperti pisau, pistol dll mengikuti nya (Boneka ini boneka nen, hanya bisa dilihat dengan Gyo)

- Sementara di Kediaman Zoldyck -

Dua orang anak kecil bermain bersama, tidak sih- Yang berambut silver bermain di atas kotak pasir. Yang berambut hitam panjang, bermain dengan salah satu Butler. Tapi kelihatan nya Butler itu terus menolak apa yang diajukan sang anak kecil

"Ne, ne, lempar aku yang tinggi"

"M..Maaf, tuan...saya tidak bisa..."

"Kalau begitu gendong aku!" ucap si anak kecil lagi, atau disebut Alluka

"M-Maaf...tuan..."

"Tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu main piggy-race?"

"M..Maaf..."

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Tuan, bagaimana jika kita menangkap serang-" Tiba tiba kepala sang butler terlihat tertekan- dan menghilang, meninggalkan sedikit bekas darah di depan Alluka. Dan banyak darah muncul di kediaman para butler yang membuat seluruh butler kaget

"WAAAAAAA!"

- Di waktu yang sama, gadis itu berhasil mencapai gerbang pengujian (di depan nya) -

"Gerbang ini besaaarrrrrr!" Teriak sang gadis dengan wajah senang, bukan kesulitan

Lalu seorang bapak dengan memakai seragam, mungkin si penjaga gerbang. Mendatangi si gadis berambut ungu itu dengan wajah bingung (Zebro tidak bisa melihat para boneka milik Mia)

"Siapa kau nona muda?" Tanya nya sopan

Langsung saja, senyuman semangat mengembang di wajah gadis itu saat ditanya

"Aku Mia Ageha, Aku punya urusan dengan Zoldyck! Dan kau?"

Mata sang penjaga ini melebar, sangat kaget

"Aku Zebro, penjaga gerbang ini. Memang apa urusan mu dengan Zoldyck-sama?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu Zebro-sama! Cukup lihat dan perhatikan!" Mia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu tangan nya mulai mendorong gerbang ke 2 (itu pun dengan bantuan para boneka, karena tenaga Mia hanya cukup mendorong gerbang ke 1) dan gerbang ke 2 itu pun terbuka

Firasat aneh menghampiri Zebro ketika melihat nya, 'Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini'? Pikir nya

"HORREEEE! Paman! aku masuk dulu ya! Jaa~!"

Zebro melambaikan tangan nya, namun kemudian ia mulai menelpon, sepertinya benar benar aneh ya?

Mia yang sudah berhasil masuk, melihat sebuah Anjing sangat besar. Malah membuat nya terkesan, setelah terkesan dengan anjing itu. Dia berjalan lagi namun dihadang para butler

"Hei! Ada apa?" Tanya Mia dengan wajah bingung

"Maaf, nona. Siapa anda?" Tanya seorang butler, Gotoh

"Aku Mia Ageha! Hehe!"

Gotoh memicingkan matanya ke salah satu anak buah nya yang memegang laptop, dan sang anak buah langsung mengerti maksud mata itu dan mulai men-search

"Mia Ageha, disini hanya dijelaskan kalau dia dan keluarganya mendapat julukan 'Secret Assassin'. Kemampuan nya hebat, hanya saja sering menolak permintaan pembunuhan. Hanya itu saja yang ditemukan"

Gotoh lalu memicingkan matanya kearah Mia

"Jadi kau pembunuh juga? Hebat" Dia menepuk tangan nya, diikuti butler lain

"Ketahuan ya? AAHHH! Aku kurang persiapan rupa nya!" Mia berteriak frustasi sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya

"Tapi, maaf saja. Anda tetap tidak diperboleh kan masuk"

Atmosfer pun berubah, Gotoh mencengkram erat koin ditangan nya. Sementara Mia hanya melhat nya sambil mengernyitkan alis

"Kalian bukan lawan ku.." Gumam Mia

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo serang!" Perintah Gotoh dan anak buah nya mulai menyerang. Namun berhenti. Kenapa? Karena Mia sudah menghilang. Mereka mencari-carinya

"Kemana pergi nya anak itu?!"

"Kemana dia?!"

'PLAAAKKK!'

Semua butler itu terjatuh di tanah, kecuali Gotoh. Dengan cepat Mia berlari kearah Gotoh- Oh bukan, melewati Gotoh dengan sangat sangat sangat cepat dan berakhir di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti TK di luar gedung, pikir nya

"Hah? Dimana ini?" Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, melihat tanda tanda kehidupan

"Ne, ne...berikan aku mata mu?" Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik baju nya dari belakang, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang

"Tunggu, kau siapa?"

"Aku Alluka Zoldyck. Ne, ne, berikan aku matamu ya?" Permintaan pertama pun muncul

"Tidak mau" Jawab Mia dengan sengit

"Tidak mau ya. Ne, ne, berikan aku kaki mu?" Permintaan kedua pun muncul

"Tidak mau" Mia mengulangi jawaban nya yang tadi

Akhirnya Mia sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka, matanya diam-diam melirik kearah sebuah pepohonan

"Tidak mau ya. Ne, ne, berikan aku jantung mu?" Permintaan ketiga pun muncul

"Tidak mau" Jawaban itu terus muncul dari mulut Mia

"Kau aneh. Aku mau pergi" Sepertinya orang-orang dibalik pepohonan itu sangat kaget, pertanyaan nya 'KENAPA GADIS ITU TIDAK MATI?'

Sementara Alluka terdiam, melihat kebawah seperti akan menangis. Mia tidak peduli, lalu seseorang berambut silver keluar dari semak-semak dan memeluk Alluka. Lelaki itu mengarah kan pandangan kematian pada Mia, sementara Mia hanya memandang nya biasa

"Hei, satu lagi yang dibalik pohon. KELUAR"

Dan keluar lah seseorang dengan wajah sangat datar ke hadapan Mia

"Siapa kau sebenar nya?" Tanya si wajah datar

"Perkenalkan dulu nama mu sebelum bertanya"

"...Illumi Zoldyck dan dia Killua Zoldyck" Sambil menunjuk lelaki kecil yang terus memberi Mia pandangan kematian

"Souka, Aku Mia Ageha. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" To-the-point aja, Mia langsung bertanya seperti itu karena melihat raut wajah Killua dan Illumi

"Kenapa kau tidak mati?" Tanya Killua

Mia mengernyitkan alis nya "Apa maksud mu?"

"Seharus nya orang yang menolak semua permintaan Alluka akan mati!" Teriak Killua

"Kenapa aku harus mati? Sementara aku yang membuat orang mati hidup kembali" Mata Mia menggelap, dia memandang Killua dengan datar. Aura gelap dan atmosfer membunuh pun muncul

Killua, Alluka langsung mengambil langkah kebelakang. Sementara Illumi tetap diam ditempat

"Siapa kau sebenar nya?" Tanya Illumi, sepertinya keringat dingin mulai mengucur di badan nya

"Aku Mia Ageha. Seorang 'Secret Assassin' " Ucap Mia setengah tersenyum

Illumi tidak bertanya lagi, Mia berjalan mendekati Killua dan Alluka- Oh bukan. Tepat nya dia berjongkok didepan Killua dan Alluka, meraba pijakan dibawah nya

"Ada yang mati disini" Gumam nya pelan, dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan cover bitang dan background nya ungu tua. Lalu sebuah bayangan roh muncul dihadapan nya (Hanya Mia yang bisa lihat. Roh tidak bisa dilihat siapapun, menggunakan Gyo sekalipun)

"Tanda tangan lah maka kau akan hidup kembali. Karena kau baik, kau akan hidup dalam waktu 2 hari tapi takdir mu berubah" Langsung saja sebuah pena melayang-layang dan tanda tangan muncul di buku kecil itu. Roh itu tersenyum lalu muncul boneka berdasarkan roh itu

'Dia berbahaya!' Pikir Killua

'Menarik juga...tapi mungkin aku akan mati jika melawan nya' Pikir Illumi

"Ahhhhh! padahal aku ingin mencari kesenangan, tapi malah bertarung! Gomenasai!" Langsung saja gadis ini membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Killua dan Illumi tapi tidak untuk Alluka. Sehabis membungkuk, muncul lagi salah satu anggota keluarga Zoldyck dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Onii-chan..." gumam anak kecil itu, Kalluto Zoldyck. Dirinya menatap kearah Mia dengan tatapan datar, sungguh anak-anak yang tidak menyenangkan ya. Apa disini tidak ada orang yang menyenangkan, hah?!. Oke, oke. Kalluto menarik baju Illumi dan menunjuk kearah lain, belakang Mia.

Mia pun refleks melihat kebelakang dan menemukan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya dengan surai silver, pengikat kepala berwarna biru dengan hiasan kristal dan iris safir nya yang terus menatap Mia. Itu Flya, pikir semua anggota keluarga Zoldyck. Apakah Flya berniat bertarung dengan Mia? Padahal kekuatan Illumi serta Killua tidak sepantaran dengan-nya.

"Pergilah Flya, orang yang tidak bisa membunuh tidak pantas disini" Dengan kasarnya Illumi mengusir gadis yang bernama Flya itu, tapi Mia malah mendekati nya

"Yo! Kau Flya? Ada apa-" Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba muncul perasaan aneh. Anak ini berbahaya! Lebih berbahaya dari Alluka, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan perasaan sedih. Apa-apaan ini? "Kau salah, dia berbahaya" Ucapan Mia berhasil membuat Killua, Kalluto, Alluka serta Illumi terpaku olehnya.

Tetesan air mata keluar begitu saja dari iris safirnya, tetesan itu membuat sekeliling nya menjadi beku. Mia tidak mundur tapi tetap maju dan tersenyum lebar "Hei, keluarkan dirimu yang lain ya?" Pinta nya seakan-akan tau siapa Flya sebenarnya, Mata Flya melebar ketika mendengarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, muncul seorang gadis yang mirp Flya hanya saja mata kirinya berwarna merah, menatap tajam kearah para anggota keluarga Zoldyck

"Keren! Sepertinya ini menarik, 2 orang anngota Zoldyck bisa mengabulkan permintaan tapi milik Flya lebih lembut dan milik Alluka sangatlah kasar. Bagaikan Ying dan Yang ya!" Pujian itu membuat atmosfer sekitarnya berubah drastis, seluruh orang disana menatap Flya dan diri lainnya

"Aku Rya" ucap diri lain dari Flya

To be Continued


End file.
